When Dreams come true
by Korydwen
Summary: Missing Moment Tome 6. "Comment ai-je pu sombrer aussi loin dans la folie ? Moi, l'élève si brillante ! L'étudiante modèle ! La raison incarnée !"
1. Chapter 1

**When dreams come true**

_C'est dans un genre très différent que je me lance avec cette nouvelle histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez. Je tiens à remercier Camille pour son soutient, sa patience et son aide précieuse. _

Ils sont là. Encore. Enlacés comme deux anguilles visqueuses et répugnantes. Cette vision provoque inéluctablement en moi d'horribles nausées. Cette sensation désagréable qui vous laisse les mains moites et un goût amer dans la bouche. Le goût de la rancœur. Des frissons qui vous parcourent l'échine comme la solitude vous glace le cœur. Et ce poids sur l'estomac. Le poids des non-dits, des émotions refoulées, de la peine trop longtemps retenue. Ils me rendent malade. Mon corps tout entier réagit à la douleur de mon âme.

Je ferme les yeux un instant et déglutit avec difficulté. Surtout ne rien laisser paraître. Jamais. Je traverse rapidement la Salle Commune avec toute l'assurance que j'ai pu rassembler. Tout est question de volonté, de maîtrise de soi. Et moi, Hermione Granger, je n'en manque pas.

Voilà bientôt une semaine que j'ai adopté le masque de l'indifférence pour camoufler la profonde affliction qui m'anéantit chaque jour un peu plus. Cinq jours, deux heures et dix-huit minutes que mon rêve le plus cher a volé en éclat. Comment ai-je pu sombrer aussi loin dans la folie ? Moi, l'élève si brillante ! L'étudiante modèle ! La raison incarnée !

Parce que c'est Lui. Il a toujours eu le pouvoir de me faire perdre pied. Une remarque, une moquerie de sa part, et je me transforme aussitôt en furie dont les éclats de voix font trembler les murs de Poudlard. Un regard, un effleurement ou un sourire, et je sens des ailes pousser dans mon dos. Sauf lorsqu'ils sont destinés à une autre fille... Un coup-bas, une trahison, et je plonge dans la désolation.

Cinq jours, deux heures et dix-huit minutes que Lavande Brown a ruiné des années d'une solide amitié, bouleversé l'équilibre de ma petite vie et brisé tous mes espoirs d'avenir. Oui, je l'admets. J'avais l'espoir d'un avenir avec lui. J'ai vraiment crû qu'il partageait mes sentiments. Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point ? Sa colère à l'évocation de Viktor n'était-elle en rien de la jalousie ? Ses rougissements intempestifs lorsque nos regards se croisaient n'étaient-ils pas dus à sa timidité ? Cette tension quasi palpable entre nous n'avait-elle donc rien à voir avec du désir ? En fin de compte, tout cela n'était-il que le fruit de mon imagination ?

Admettre mon erreur me fait terriblement souffrir. Je me plais parfois à penser qu'il a agi stupidement, une fois de plus. Blessé par les propos que j'ai tenus après le match, il a cherché à me faire du mal en retour. Et une fois de plus, il m'a touchée en plein cœur. Je me dis alors que cette mascarade ne va pas durer et qu'il va bientôt laisser tomber cette pimbêche sans cervelle et venir me parler comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pas d'explications, pas d'excuses, juste lui et peut-être un léger embarras qui signifierait bien plus pour moi que tous les mots de la Terre. Je suis convaincue que je lui pardonnerais immédiatement s'il revenait.

Mais je me berce d'illusions. Il ne semble nullement bouleversé par notre dispute. Il est bien trop occupé à aspirer les amygdales de Lavande pour cela. Merlin, que ça fait mal !

Je pénètre dans mon dortoir encore vide. Je me déshabille prestement et enfile ma chemise de nuit. Faire semblant de continuer à vivre est exténuant et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Le sommeil ne se fait pas attendre et je me laisse aller au pays des songes où je m'autorise enfin à être moi-même.

_Assise à l'ombre du chêne qui domine le lac noir, je profite du dernier souffle chaud que nous offre la fin de l'été. _

_Mon manuel de potion ouvert sur les genoux, j'étudie le sujet du prochain cours que nous dispensera demain le professeur Slughorn. Soudain, une ombre se projette sur la page que je lis. Je lève les yeux vers cet intrus qui ose perturber ma tranquillité. Le soleil dans son dos, je ne peux distinguer son visage à contre-jour. Mais l'auréole flamboyante qui l'entoure ne laisse aucun doute quant à son propriétaire. Je soupire et prends un ton faussement agacé :_

_- « Que veux-tu ?_

_- T'arracher à tes bouquins pour profiter de ce temps magnifique ! rétorque-t-il simplement._

_- Ron ! Je dois absolument terminer ce chapitre._

_- Il sera encore là demain. Mais en ce qui concerne le soleil, rien n'est moins sûr ! »_

_Je sais qu'il veut parler de la saison, mais en ces temps sombres, ces paroles sonnent comme un avertissement. Mon trouble doit se lire sur mon visage, car il semble embarrassé. Il fourre ses mains dans ses poches pour se donner une constance et attend ma réaction. Il est si craquant que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Soulagé, il me sourit en retour en me tendant sa main. Je n'hésite pas un instant et saisit l'opportunité que j'attends depuis si longtemps. Je savoure le bref contact de sa paume contre la mienne et je sens la température de mon corps monter d'un cran. Alors qu'il m'aide à me mettre sur pied, je croise enfin son regard hypnotisant. Mes joues s'empourprent et je détourne immédiatement les yeux vers le lac. _

_- « Quelle chaleur !_

_- Je connais un très bon moyen de te rafraîchir, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. »_

_Je connais chacune de ses expressions. Je l'ai si longuement observé à la dérobée. Et je peux dire à cet instant qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Je jette un coup d'œil inquiet vers le lac. _

_« Ron ? Tu ne ferais pas une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_A ma plus grande crainte, je vois son sourire s'élargir._

_« Non ! Si jamais tu fais ça, Ron, je te jure que... »_

_Mais je ne termine pas ma phrase, préférant prendre la fuite lorsque je le vois avancer vers moi. _

_« Si tu crois que tu vas réussir à m'échapper ! » lance-t-il derrière moi. _

_J'ose me retourner pour découvrir qu'il me rattrape dangereusement. Je laisse échapper un cri aigu et accélère ma course en direction du château. Mais au fond de moi, je n'ai aucne envie de mettre fin à ce petit jeu. Je me retourne brusquement et brandit ma baguette dans sa direction en criant :_

_« Aguamenti ! »_

_Le jet d'eau glacé qu'il a reçu en plein visage le stoppe net. Il ébouriffe ses cheveux ruisselants. J'éclate de rire face à son expression ébahie._

_« Alors ça, tu vas me le payer ! », menace-t-il avant de se diriger vers moi._

_Il lève sa baguette mais je me remets à courir pour me mettre à l'abri. Je l'entends prononcer l'incantation qui me loupe de quelques centimètres. Entre deux hoquets, je m'écrie :_

_« Loupé ! »_

_Il peste et récidive, mais me manque de nouveau, provoquant en moi un fou rire incontrôlable. Je me mets à l'abri derrière le tronc d'un cerisier dont les feuilles rougies tapissent déjà le sol et lance une nouvelle fois le sort qui l'atteint à la poitrine. Il grimace sous la fraîcheur et lâche un juron._

_« Ne jures pas, Ron ! » _

_Je le titille gentiment, profitant de mon avantage. _

_- « C'est ça ! Tu feras moins la maligne quand je t'aurai jetée au milieu du lac ! me crie-t-il._

_- Tu n'oseras jamais !_

_- C'est ce que tu vas voir ! »_

_Je m'enfuies vers un nouveau refuge lorsque la désagréable sensation glacée sur ma jambe me surprend._

_« Touché ! », raille-t-il. _

_Je le toise à mon tour avec un air satisfait et d'un coup de baguette, je lance un sort de séchage sur mon pantalon. Il fulmine. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Je ne cherche pas à lui démontrer ma supériorité. Seulement à l'éblouir. Je veux qu'il soit impressionné par mon talent, puisqu'il ne peut l'être par mon physique. Un nouveau jet d'eau froide me touche dans le dos, m'arrachant un gémissement plaintif. Son rire tonitruant me parvient et je ne résiste pas à le rejoindre dans son hilarité. Nos éclats de rire résonnent dans le parc. Bientôt à bout de souffle et trempée, je me laisse tomber sur le sol en avouant ma défaite :_

_« D'accord ! Tu as gagné ! »_

_Je prie intérieurement pour qu'il renonce à son dessein. L'idée de me retrouver flottant au milieu des créatures marines ne me réjouit pas. A ma grande surprise, il s'écroule près de moi. Nous restons silencieux quelques minutes, reprenant chacun notre souffle._

_« Merci, Ron. »_

_Je sens son regard se poser sur moi et je devine sans les voir, ses sourcils froncés en signe d'interrogation._

_« C'est toi qui avais raison. Ces moments sont trop précieux pour ne pas être cueillis tant qu'il en est encore temps.»_

_Je me tourne vers lui et nous échangeons un long regard lourd de sens. Pas de gène, pas de maladresse. Juste nous deux, heureux d'être ensemble dans ce parc si paisible, tandis que quelque part dans le monde, les Forces du Mal sont entrées en guerre. _

_Dring...Dring..._

Dring... Dring...

Maudit réveil ! Ma main cherche à tâtons le mécanisme qui fera taire cet importun, avant de recouvrir mon visage avec le drap. Je veux retourner près du lac ! Près de lui... Quelqu'un écarte les rideaux de brocard qui entoure mon lit.

« Hermione, tu devrais te lever si tu ne veux pas être en retard en cours ! »

Cette voix doucereuse que je n'ai jamais réellement appréciée, mais que je hais désormais. Lavande ! Au moins dans mon rêve cette fille n'existait pas. Je ne me sens pas la force de l'affronter toute la journée. Pas après ce rêve qui me rappelle tout ce que je pourrais avoir. Tout ce que j'ai perdu. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle sait ce que j'essaie de dissimuler au reste du monde et qu'elle prend plaisir à m'exposer son bonheur avec une candeur sournoise.

Je soupire profondément, lui laissant entendre que je suis réveillée et qu'elle peut partir. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, elle n'est nulle part en vue. Je me dirige lentement vers la salle de bain, tentant de rassembler les pièces de ce rêve qui se dissipent au rythme de la brume qui quitte peu à peu mon esprit.

Dix-sept heures. Nous quittons enfin la serre numéro un qui a abrité le dernier cours de la journée. J'abandonne Neville, avec qui je fais équipe depuis ces derniers jours, le Professeur Chourave souhaitant lui montrer un spécimen de plante carnivore particulièrement agressif. Tout en traversant le patio, je me félicite intérieurement du self control dont j'ai su faire preuve tout au long de la journée. Chaque heure, chaque minute, représente une victoire sur Ronald Weasley.

« Alors ça, tu vas me le payer ! »

Je me fige instantanément. Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrai entre mille. Mais ce sont les mots employés qui me paralysent. La même phrase qu'il a prononcée dans mon rêve, mot pour mot. Ce même ton enjoué, ce même rire. Je tourne la tête et l'aperçois s'adonnant joyeusement à une bataille de boules de neige avec Lavande. Cette dernière piaille alors que les flocons emprisonnés dans ses cheveux glissent sur la peau nue de son cou. Ron rit aux éclats puis, attendri par la moue boudeuse de sa victime, s'avance en tendant les bras vers elle. Quelle horrible manipulatrice ! Elle lui jette alors une poignée de poudre blanche au visage avant de s'éloigner en courant, hilare. Ron la rattrape bien vite, l'encerclant de ses bras musclés et les fait tomber tous deux sur le sol. Ils rient, ils s'embrassent. Mon cœur se serre. Pourquoi dois-je assister à cette scène ? Même mon inconscient est incapable d'imaginer un scénario semblable, bien trop brimé par la rigidité que je m'impose depuis si longtemps. Pas étonnant que Ron ait préféré cette fille à moi. Je suis bien trop ennuyeuse.

Je sens les larmes qui affluent dans mes yeux et je bats des paupières tout en sachant que je ne parviendrai pas à les empêcher de s'échapper. Pas cette fois-ci. Pas après ce que je viens de surprendre. Il a l'air tellement heureux ! Tellement amoureux ! Une première larme glisse sur ma joue, rapidement suivie par ses semblables. Je me précipite vers l'escalier qui mène à notre tour, la tête basse pour que nul ne surprenne mon désarroi. Ouch ! Je viens de percuter quelqu'un. Sans lever les yeux, je bafouille quelques excuses et reprends mon chemin. Je parviens enfin devant la peinture de la Grosse Dame et murmure le mot de passe. A peine le passage s'est-il ouvert que je m'y engouffre sans un remerciement. Je traverse la Salle Commune encore peu fréquentée à cette heure de la journée et rejoins mon dortoir. Par chance, il est désert et je profite de cet instant d'isolement pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort, effondrée sur mon oreiller.

Comment puis-je rechercher la solitude quand je m'y trouve perpétuellement ? Tellement de choses ont changé cette année que cela m'effraie. Où est donc passé le trio inséparable qui a bravé plus de dangers que tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix réunis ? Harry a bien d'autres choses en tête ! A commencer par ce stupide livre de ce stupide Prince ! Et sa stupide obsession pour Drago Malfoy ! Sans compter ses rendez-vous secrets avec Dumbledore pour lui montrer de stupides souvenirs qui ne mènent à rien ! Quant à Ron... Même Ginny semble davantage préoccupée par sa stupide relation avec Dean Thomas que par le sort de sa meilleure amie ! Comme si cela pouvait lui faire oublier ses sentiments pour Harry ! Des gloussements me parviennent depuis l'escalier. En parlant de stupide relation, voilà que Lavande se pointe ! Je me relève prestement, essuyant mon visage d'un revers de main pour adopter une attitude digne et fais mine de chercher un livre dans ma malle quand la porte s'ouvre.

« Oh, tu es là, Hermione ! » me lance Parvati sur un ton faussement courtois.

Je les entends chuchoter et pouffer dans mon dos, mais entreprends de les ignorer et continue de remuer mes effets personnels, bouleversant ainsi l'ordre que j'y avais établi. Un lit grince. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers mes deux compagnes de chambres qui semblent décidées à rester un moment. Pourquoi Merlin n'est-elle pas avec Ron ? Sa bonne humeur ne laisse aucune place à de faux espoirs. Evidemment ! Nous sommes vendredi et Ron est à son entraînement ! Je soupire bruyamment. Mon répit aura été de courte durée. Rester dans la même pièce que cette fille m'est insupportable. Aussi, j'entreprends de me réfugier à la bibliothèque. Au moins, là-bas, je suis certaine de ne les croiser ni l'un ni l'autre ! Je parcours du regard les titres des ouvrages éparpillés devant moi. Soudain, au milieu de tout ce fourbi, j'aperçois une petite boite au dessin familier. Je fronce les sourcils et me saisit de l'objet de ma curiosité. « Rêve éveillé ». Je cherche dans mes souvenirs le moment où j'en ai fait l'acquisition quand l'évidence me frappe. Bien sûr ! Fred m'en a offert un flacon le jour où nous sommes allés visiter la boutique de Farces et Attrapes ! C'était juste avant que nous ne sortions en cachette pour suivre Drago Malfoy dans l'allée des Embrumes ! Serrés les uns contre les autres sous la cape d'invisibilité devenue trop étroite pour nous trois, je me souviens avoir savouré la sensation du corps de Ron contre le mien. Je rougis à cette pensée et affiche certainement un sourire niais.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande une voix qui, une fois de plus, vient troubler mes pensées.

Rien, réponds-je avec une pointe d'agacement. »

Sans réfléchir, je fourre rapidement la boite dans mon sac pour la dissimuler au regard inquisiteur de ma camarade et saisis un livre au hasard.

« Ah, enfin ! »

Je referme la malle et quitte rapidement cette atmosphère étouffante d'hypocrisie.

Parmi le silence, les odeurs de cuir et de parchemin vieilli, je me sens à l'abri. Les immenses étagères remplies de livres se dressent autour de moi telle une forteresse qui me protègerait des attaques extérieures. Ici, je fais taire mon cœur. J'occupe mon esprit en l'abreuvant de connaissances jusqu'à saturation. Lui au moins, je peux le maîtriser, le conduire où je le veux. Il en est tout autrement de cet organe indiscipliné qui palpite dans ma poitrine ! Qui se permet de la marteler à la vue d'une certaine personne, même quand je lui somme de se calmer ! Qui se serre parfois si douloureusement que je pense m'écrouler ! Qui se déchire si cruellement que je me sens mourir !

Ma plume gratte frénétiquement sur le parchemin, traçant les mots qui concluront mon devoir d'Arithmancie. Alors que je l'abaisse une dernière fois avec force pour marquer le point final, je sens la plénitude m'envahir, comme à chaque fois que je repousse les limites de ma réflexion. Je relis ma dissertation puis, satisfaite, je la roule soigneusement. Un coup d'œil vers l'horloge m'indique qu'il me reste encore une heure avant de descendre dîner, soit assez de temps pour commencer la traduction d'un texte en runes. Mais alors que je fouille dans mon sac à la recherche de mon livre, mes doigts se referment sur une petite fiole. Je comprends qu'il s'agit de la potion de « rêve éveillé » qui s'est échappé de sa boîte. Poussée par la curiosité, je l'approche de mon visage pour consulter la notice d'utilisation qui se trouve sur l'étiquette :

_« Prendre une cuillerée à café de potion et prononcer Vivat somnium... »_

Je secoue la tête négativement et m'apprête à ranger le flacon. Je ne peux empêcher mes pensées de se diriger vers Lui une fois de plus, vers ce rêve merveilleux où tout était parfait entre nous. Puis, elles dérapent vers la scène dont j'ai été témoin tout à l'heure. Pourquoi la réalité est-elle si rude ? Prise d'une impulsion déraisonnée, je fais sauter le bouchon de cire qui emprisonne le liquide nacré. J'hésite un instant puis le porte à ma bouche. Une toute petite lampée. Juste pour voir. La saveur sucrée a juste le temps d'entrer en contact avec ma langue que j'éloigne déjà le flacon. Les quelques gouttes glissent dans ma gorge avec douceur. Je murmure alors l'incantation. L'excitation s'est emparée de moi et j'attends impatiemment que se manifestent les premiers signes de l'enchantement. Je parcours du regard la salle vide autour de moi. Elle semble inchangée. Déçue, je me saisis de mon livre de runes anciennes et entreprends le décryptage de ces symboles étranges.

« Hermione ? »

Je sursaute. Ça ne peut pas être lui ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner un peu trop brusquement. Il est là, devant moi.

« Je pensais bien te trouver là, me dit-il. Je venais te chercher pour descendre à la Grande Salle. »

Je dois avoir l'air idiote à le fixer de mes yeux écarquillés, mais je n'arrive pas à y croire.

« Tu... Tu n'es pas avec Lavande ? »

Il a fallu que je pose la question. Lui ici, me parlant comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous me paraît tellement improbable. Il hausse les épaules et s'avance vers moi de sa démarche nonchalante. Une fois de plus, mon cœur agit à sa guise. Je retiens mon souffle. Il est si près que je peux sentir son odeur, la chaleur qui émane de son corps. Il se poste près de moi et d'un geste vif, referme mon manuel. La manche de sa cape n'a fait qu'effleurer mon bras, mais je ressens des frissons parcourir mon être tout entier. Je me surprends à me demander quelle serait ma réaction au contact de sa main sur ma peau nue. Mes joues s'empourprent aussitôt à cette idée audacieuse et je prie pour qu'il ne distingue pas mon embarras. Le voilà qui tourne son regard vers moi. Il m'observe attentivement et fronce les sourcils.

« Ca va, Hermione ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Il est inquiet pour moi et à cet instant, je ne peux que le trouver adorable. J'ai conscience que mes yeux brillent un peu trop, mais je ne m'en soucie guère. Je compte pour lui et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. L'envie quasi vitale de le serrer dans mes bras s'empare de moi et je me fais violence pour ne pas lui témoigner toute l'affection que j'ai pour lui. Je lui souris simplement:

« Tout va pour le mieux. »

Il me sourit en retour et je me noie dans les profondeurs de son regard.

« Hermione ! »

Dans sa bouche, mon prénom sonne comme une caresse. Il y avait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu.

« Hermione ? »

Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude dans sa voix ? Dans son regard ?

« Hermione ! »

Les yeux qui me fixent ont soudain pris une nuance plus claire. Leur forme semble légèrement différente. Et depuis quand ce petit grain de beauté est-il apparu sous sa paupière ? Je cligne des yeux et m'aperçois que je me trouve devant le visage soucieux de Ginny.

« Eh ! Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Confuse, je balbutie.

- « Oui. Euh... excuse-moi. Je pensais à ...

- Mon frère ! me coupe-t-elle.

- Absolument pas ! Je réfléchissais à mon devoir de Runes.

- Mais bien sûr ! Luna m'a dit que tu l'avais bousculée sans la voir, tout à l'heure.

- Et alors, ça arrive d'être pressée !

- Elle a aussi dit que tu ne donnais pas l'impression d'aller très bien, poursuit mon amie. Alors, qu'a encore fait mon imbécile de frère ?

- Rien de répréhensible, Gin'. »

Je soupire. Mes épaules s'affaissent devant ma confession.

« Il était avec Lavande. »

Un silence s'installe. Je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé à Ginny de mes sentiments pour son frère. Je n'ai pas eu à le faire. Visiblement, elle possède cette intuition qui me fait tant défaut. Gênée, je n'ose pas croiser son regard que je devine empli de pitié et m'obstine à fixer mes doigts que je tortille nerveusement.

Brusquement, je prends conscience que le flacon ne s'y trouve plus. Je relève la tête et l'aperçois dans les mains de mon amie. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Je suis à la fois profondément déçue et émerveillée par le réalisme du sortilège. Je souris tristement, pensive. Ginny a dû déceler mon trouble car elle affiche une moue malicieuse.

- « Alors, comment s'était ?

- Trop court ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« _Une simple incantation et vous entrerez dans un rêve éveillé de trente minutes, hautement réaliste et d'une exceptionnelle qualité, facile à utiliser dans un cours de durée moyenne et pratiquement indétectable... » _

_« _Intéressant !Je ne l'ai pas encore essayée celle-là ! » Déclare Ginny avec désinvolture.

Je me sens honteuse d'avoir été surprise à utiliser ce type de substance. Que doit-elle penser de moi ? Je recouvre aussitôt mon visage du masque de l'indifférence. Je l'ai porté si souvent ces derniers jours qu'il semble coller à ma peau. Pourrais-je seulement m'en défaire un jour ?

Pour me donner contenance, j'entreprends de ranger mes affaires éparpillées sur la table tandis que je me lance dans un plaidoyer douteux.

- « Fred m'en a offert un flacon le jour où nous avons visité la boutique. Je l'avais complètement oublié, et puis je suis tombée dessus par hasard.

- Hum, par hasard. »

Son ton est sceptique et me pousse à me justifier davantage.

« Oui, je cherchais un livre pour mon devoir de potion. Nous avons abordé les élixirs capables de modifier la perception, comme les philtres d'amour ou la chance liquide. C'est absolument fascinant ! Et en voyant le flacon de « rêve éveillé » je me suis dit que ça entrait dans la même catégorie et que je pourrais développer cet aspect dans ma dissertation. Bien évidemment, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avancer des arguments sur un produit que je n'avais pas testé. J'en ai donc pris quelques gouttes, dans un but purement expérimental, bien sûr ! »

Je m'enfonce.

Je vois à son expression qu'elle n'est pas dupe une seule seconde. Suis-je si transparente ?

Alors que nous quittons la bibliothèque, je poursuis ma défense avec exaltation, emportée malgré moi dans ma fable ridicule.

« Te rends-tu compte de l'ingéniosité dont tes frères ont fait preuve ? On ne parle plus de bonbons ensorcelés pour faire pousser des pustules, mais de magie avancée ! Il s'agit d'imiter les fonctions cérébrales ! J'avoue que je les ai largement sous-estimés ! Il faut être sacrément doué pour fabriquer une telle potion !

- Oui, je dois dire qu'aucun de nous ne les a vraiment pris au sérieux. Je n'en suis pas très fière d'ailleurs. »

J'ai touché le point sensible. Le coup de la culpabilité ça marche toujours ! Je crois que j'ai réussi à la convaincre.

- « Viens ! s'écrie-t-elle tout à coup en m'agrippant par le bras.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Essayer ce prodige de la magie ! Dans un but purement expérimental, bien sûr ! »

Finalement, non. Ma cause est perdue. Cette fille est loin d'être idiote. Au moins, elle ne m'a pas jugée.

Nous arpentons les couloirs du château au pas de course, gloussant comme deux adolescentes aux hormones en effervescence, excitées par l'interdit que nous nous apprêtons à braver.

Je n'ai jamais eu de meilleure amie avec qui partager des petits secrets, des histoires de coeur. Je me suis toujours sentie au-dessus de tout cela.

Ginny est la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eu, mais nous ne partageons pas cette intimité. Et puis, j'ai toujours été beaucoup plus proche de Ron et d'Harry. Cette tendre complicité qui nous unissait. Nous avions aussi nos secrets, des secrets importants. A cet instant, la douleur de ce temps révolu s'estompe légèrement. En compagnie de Ginny, j'ai enfin la douce sensation d'être une fille comme les autres.

Alors que nous passons devant les toilettes hantées par Mimi Geignarde, je prends les devants et pousse mon amie à l'intérieur de cet antre mystique qui a été tant de fois le témoin de nos conspirations. Nous prenons bien soin de refermer la porte derrière nous, même si nous savons que personne n'oserait s'aventurer par ici de crainte de se faire chasser par le fantôme pathétique. Je me tourne vers Ginny qui a toujours le flacon en sa possession. Elle le décapsule prestement et le porte goulûment à sa bouche. Je me précipite pour lui arracher des mains.

« Gin' ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est écrit une cuillère à café, pas la moitié du flacon !

- Ben, je me disais que plus la quantité est importante, plus c'est intense ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Sacrée Ginny ! Où est donc passé la fillette timide qui envoyait des poèmes anonymes au Survivant ? C'est aujourd'hui une superbe jeune fille confiante et audacieuse. Encore une fois, je prends douloureusement conscience que les choses ont bien changé. Ron aussi a gagné en assurance et si en véritable amie, je devrais m'en réjouir, je n'y parviens pas car c'est précisément cela qui l'a éloigné de moi.

A mon tour, je me saisis du flacon et avale une petite gorgée de ce nectar enchanté. Nous récitons ensemble l'incantation à voix haute.

- « Et maintenant ? m'interroge-t-elle fébrilement.

- On attend. »

Nous nous asseyons côte à côte sur le carrelage froid, émoustillées et impatientes.

« J'aimerais rêver d'un truc qui sorte de l'ordinaire, qui procure des sensations fortes ! » confie mon amie.

Nous échangeons un regard entendu et pouffons discrètement pour ne pas alerter la maîtresse des lieux.

« Et toi, de quoi voudrais-tu rêver ? Je suis sûre que ça concerne mon frère et un scénario très romantique !

- N'importe quoi, Gin' ! Ron est seulement mon ami. Enfin... était. »

Je baisse la tête pour qu'elle ne puisse déceler la tristesse qui a voilé mon regard.

Soudain, des bruits de pas précipités retentissent dans le couloir. Intriguée, je me redresse brusquement et entrouvre la porte pour jeter un coup d'oeil.

J'aperçois alors une silhouette longiligne s'éloigner en courant. Je hausse les épaules, indifférente à cet entorse au règlement. Après tout, je l'ai moi-même enfreint tellement de fois que je ne peux les compter.

L'instant d'après, de nouvelles enjambées résonnent dans le couloir désert. Mon devoir de préfète reprend le dessus et je sors pour voir de quoi il retourne.

Je manque alors d'être percutée de plein fouet par mes deux meilleurs amis. Ou devrais-je dire, mon meilleur ami et celui qui est devenu bien plus que cela au fil du temps, mais qui agit désormais comme un parfait étranger.

« Hermione ! s'exclame Harry. Tu tombes bien ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de poser la moindre question que déjà Harry m'a saisie par la main pour m'entraîner à sa suite. J'ai pu lire l'urgence dans leur regard et je sais que ma curiosité devra attendre avant d'être pleinement satisfaite. Je tente tout de même d'obtenir un minimum d'informations :

« Mais où est-ce que l'on va comme ça ? »

Harry jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Ron qui consulte aussitôt la carte du maraudeur dépliée dans sa main.

« On dirait qu'il se tient devant le Passage de la Sorcière Borgne ! »

Ils se regardent à nouveau et s'écrient en choeur :

« Pré-au-lard ! »

Je ne peux qu'être attendrie devant une telle connivence. Ces deux-là étaient indiscutablement faits pour se trouver. Merlin, que j'aimais partager ces conversations silencieuses ! Autrefois, j'avais l'impression d'être un membre fondamental et éminent de ce petit groupe. Désormais, je me sens insignifiante et vulnérable. Je les suis sans un mot dans ce qu'il me semble être la filature de Malfoy. Une fois de plus, je suis saisie par l'envie de convaincre Harry qu'il se méprend sur les intentions de notre ennemi juré, mais je me ravise à la pensée de passer cette soirée près de Ron.

Alors que nous approchons de la statue qui abrite le passage secret vers l'extérieur, nous ralentissons notre allure, tâchant de ne pas nous faire repérer. Dissimulés dans un des innombrables recoins du château, nous observons Malfoy s'engager dans la brèche. Nous ne lui laissons que quelques poignées de secondes d'avance avant de nous lancer derrière lui.

Nous avançons précautionneusement au rythme des pas de Malfoy qui nous parviennent amplifiés, sachant que la moindre maladresse trahirait notre présence et compromettrait la mission dont nous sommes investis.

Mon esprit est à l'image de ce tunnel sans fin que nous traversons, fuligineux. Je ne pense plus, j'attends. Je progresse à tâtons dans l'obscurité guettant la moindre lueur, si fugace soit elle. Une lueur de compréhension, une lueur d'espoir.

Mes yeux sont rivés sur Ron qui a pris la tête de notre commando. La baguette levée, le regard alerte, il semble diriger l'opération, tel un Auror d'élite. De temps à autre, il jette un regard en arrière pour s'assurer que nous le suivons, mais aucune émotion ne traverse son visage.

Je ne sens plus mes doigts crispés sur ma baguette. L'atmosphère humide et glaciale, pourvue de lames acérées, transperce mon corps de part en part. Pourtant, elle ne saurait atteindre mon coeur aussi profondément que l'indifférence dont Ron fait preuve à mon égard.

Brusquement, il s'immobilise, nous invitant implicitement à l'imiter. Je tends l'oreille et perçois des grincements, un parquet vétuste qui craque sous un poids. Cet élément ne lui a pas échappé. Du bout des lèvres, il forme le mot « escalier » et Harry, comme moi, opine vigoureusement du chef. Nous patientons encore quelques secondes, le temps d'entendre ce qui me semble être une trappe se refermer, puis nous nous précipitons à notre tour vers la sortie. Nous émergeons tour à tour du souterrain pour nous retrouver dans la cave de Honey Duke nous permettant de rallier la rue commerçante de Pré-au-Lard.

La nuit est tombée sur le village habituellement si animé. Les boutiques ont revêtu leurs rideaux de fer et les passants ont depuis longtemps regagné la chaleur de leurs salons douillets. Seule une silhouette sombre au loin arpente les rues désertes, se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers la sortie de la ville. Nous nous empressons de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière une porte cochère. L'air frais s'insinue douloureusement dans ma poitrine et des volutes de vapeur s'échappent de ma bouche tandis que je cours à perdre haleine derrière mes amis. Mes fins souliers s'enfoncent dans la neige épaisse, ralentissant ma cadence et je dois redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas me faire distancer.

Nous ne sommes plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres derrière Malfoy lorsqu'une antique bâtisse se profile à l'horizon. Peu à peu, nous reconnaissons la taverne malfamée où nous avions tenu la première réunion de l'AD l'an passé. Malfoy accélère perceptiblement le pas dans cette direction, marque une hésitation, puis franchit la porte d'entrée.

Nous nous faufilons jusqu'à une fenêtre à travers laquelle nous pouvons l'épier sans être vus. Assis à une table de l'arrière-salle, il semble tenir une discussion pacifique avec une personne drapée dans une épaisse cape de voyage. Je constate néanmoins qu'il tortille nerveusement ses doigts osseux sous la table à l'insu de son interlocuteur.

Harry s'exaspère de ne pouvoir entendre leur échange et malgré nos vives protestations, il se glisse à l'intérieur, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre devant la vitre givrée, Ron et moi observons fébrilement la scène qui se déroule sous nos yeux.

A voix basse, il me fait part de ses inquiétudes pour Harry, touchante manière d'engager la conversation. Malgré les basses températures, je me sens bien. Il n'y a pas un autre endroit au monde où je souhaiterais me trouver à cet instant. Les minutes s'écoulent lentement, le temps s'est figé juste pour moi. Pour que je puisse savourer pleinement ce qui m'a tant manqué ces derniers jours.

C'est avec déception que je vois Malfoy serrer la main de son interlocuteur, mettant fin à leur entrevue. Il quitte rapidement l'auberge et reprend le chemin qui mène à Poudlard. Harry se fait attendre encore un long moment durant lequel notre patience est mise à rude épreuve. Il apparaît soudain à nos côtés, nous faisant tressaillir, un sourire victorieux sur son visage.

Ron bougonne quelques vagues reproches à l'intention de notre meilleur ami et j'éclate de rire devant la familiarité de cette scène.

Tout est enfin rentré dans l'ordre. Notre trio est reconstitué et comme toujours, mêlés à une affaire des plus douteuses, Ron et moi nous adressons la parole comme si Lavande ne s'était jamais insinuée dans notre vie. Je peux à nouveau profiter de chaque moment passé avec lui, savourant secrètement chacun de ses sourires, chacun de ses effleurements, pour les graver dans ma mémoire comme autant de précieux souvenirs.

C'est avec allégresse et légèreté que nous entamons le chemin du retour, spéculant sur la raison de la présence de Malfoy à la Tête de Sanglier ce soir. Ron s'autorise quelques blagues à ce sujet et et c'est en riant de bon cœur que nous franchissons dans l'autre sens la brèche dissimulée sous la statue.

« Qui va là ? »

Nous sursautons au ton abrupt de cette voix.

« Rogue ! »

Harry se retourne vers nous avec une expression affolée et nous pousse à contre sens sans ménagement. Je proteste alors qu'il piétine mes orteils et je recule toujours davantage me heurtant à Ron qui se trouve derrière moi, acculé contre la paroi. Je prends conscience de l'étroite proximité de nos deux corps et de l'extrême sensualité de la situation. Pressée contre son torse aux muscles saillants, je peux sentir son souffle brûlant sur ma nuque.

Mon coeur manque un battement et je crois que j'ai oublié de respirer. Il pose une main sur mon bras et une vague de chaleur balaye mon êtretout entier. Je l'accueille avec ravissement, les yeux fermés et prie silencieusement Merlin pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Je veux encore me délecter de cette sensation si douce et si violente à la fois. Je veux encore ressentir cette impression d'être blottie dans ses bras. Je veux...

« Tout va bien. Il ne nous a pas vu !» annonce Harry.

Je pousse un profond soupir qui exprime davantage ma frustration que mon soulagement et c'est à contre cœur que je lui emboîte le pas vers les couloirs de notre école.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous nous sommes absentés mais il semblerait que l'heure du couvre-feu soit de loin dépassée. Nous nous précipitons vers la Tour de Gryffondor quand je me souviens avoir abandonné toutes mes affaires dans les toilettes avant de suivre mes amis dans ces nouvelles péripéties.

« J'ai oublié quelque chose. Je vous rejoinds ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, je disparais dans l'obscurité, filant aussi rapidement que mes jambes me le permettent. Je dois revenir avant que les garçons ne décident d'aller se coucher et prolonger cette soirée le plus longtemps possible. Je m'imagine déjà pelotonnée dans le moelleux canapé de brocard rouge, me réchauffant de la présence de Ron à mes côtés, tandis que j'écouterais distraitement Harry nous exposer une fois de plus ses soupçons sur Malfoy.

J'ouvre la porte des toilettes à la volée, me rue sur mon sac, puis suspends mon geste.

Ginny est assise sur le sol, le regard fixé sur un point invisible. Je fronce les sourcils, forçant ma mémoire à revivre les dernières heures. Je me souviens être venue ici avec mon amie pour essayer la potion de rêve éveillé. Mais ensuite, j'ai croisé Harry et Ron et nous sommes partis à Pré-au-Lard ! Ce n'était pas un rêve !

Je m'élance de nouveau dans le couloir et je m'aperçois que quelque chose a changé. Les torches sont allumées le long du mur et des éclats de voix me parviennent. Je regarde ma montre : c'est l'heure du dîner.

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve.

Une profonde déception me submerge et je lutte une fois de plus pour retenir mes larmes.

Je me laisse choir près de Ginny, bien décidée à attendre son réveil. D'après la quantité astronomique de potion qu'elle a ingurgitée, je présume qu'elle en a encore pour un bon moment. Je m'installe dans la position la plus confortable possible étant donné la situation et laisse mon esprit dériver vers mes souvenirs oniriques, uniques moments de bonheur qui me sont accordés.

Ginny émerge lentement de sa torpeur, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, avant de s'écrier :

- « Wouah !

- Quoi ? Racontes ! C'était si intense que ça ? »

Elle me nargue avec un petit air mystérieux, puis me lance de but en blanc :

- « Toi d'abord !

-Très bien. Alors, Ron, Harry et moi, avons suivi Malfoy jusqu'à Pré-au-lard pour savoir ce qu'il complotait. Il s'est rendu à La Tête de Sanglier pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Nous n'avons pas pu voir son visage mais c'était certainement un Mangemort. Ensuite, nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard par le passage secret et Rogue a failli nous surprendre, mais nous nous sommes cachés et il est passé à côté de nous sans nous voir. Voilà !

- Et c'est tout ? » me demande-t-elle, une pointe d'incrédulité non dissimulée dans la voix.

Mon enthousiasme retombe aussitôt. Je fronce les sourcils, cherchant dans mon récit ce qui a bien pu échapper à Ginny.

« C'est tout ? Tu ne comprends donc pas que mon rêve le plus cher à cet instant est que tout redevienne comme avant entre Ron et moi ? »

Dans son regard brille une lueur étrange que je ne saurais définir. De la tristesse ? De la pitié. Assurément.

- « Quoi ?

- Ma pauvre Hermione, tu es pathétique ! »

Je suis blessée et profondément déçue. Elle ne comprend pas.

Mes illusions s'envolent une fois de plus. Je suis seule. Indubitablement.

« Ah oui ? Et qu'avait donc ton rêve de si passionnant ? »

Je m'en veux aussitôt d'avoir été si acerbe, mais mon amie ne semble pas s'en émouvoir. Ses yeux pétillent de nouveau lorsqu'elle me lance avec son sourire mutin :

« Des choses qu'il me tarde d'essayer pour de vrai ! »

Mon esprit habituellement si vif tarde à comprendre l'allusion. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et scandalisée, je m'écrie :

« Ginny ! »

Elle éclate de son rire cristallin et quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Les jours se succèdent, lentement, identiques. Chaque matin marque le début d'un nouveau combat. Je suis mes cours toujours aussi attentivement, travaillant avec encore plus d'acharnement pour noyer mon chagrin dans l'encre sinistre qui orne mes manuels scolaires, mes rouleaux de parchemin et les pages vides de ma vie.

J'ai la sensation de me mouvoir avec langueur dans ce monde en perpétuelle agitation.

Je voudrais pouvoir rester la même quand tout s'ébranle autour de moi.

Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour, notre amitié serait mise à mal par les relations amoureuses des uns et des autres. Je n'ai jamais craint qu'une fille ne les éloigne de moi, parce que je pensais détenir une place spéciale dans leur coeur. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de place nulle part. Bien sûr, Harry est toujours présent et même s'il ne dit rien, je sais qu'il me comprend. Etrangement, le savoir amoureux m'a toujours fait me sentir plus proche de lui. A mon grand malheur, il n'en est pas de même pour Ron.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'esprit d'Harry est absorbé par des choses bien plus importantes que mes états d'âme. J'ai conscience d'être parfois cassante dans mes remarques, mais son obsession dévorante pour Malfoy m'exaspère autant qu'elle me blesse. Ne voit-il pas que je souffre au point de ne plus être que l'ombre de moi-même ? Ne peut-il pas tenter d'arranger les choses entre Ron et moi au lieu de se murer dans ce silence insupportable chaque fois que je prononce son nom ? Je sais qu'il est peiné de voir ses deux meilleurs amis se déchirer, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir, comme j'en veux au monde entier de ne pouvoir soulager ma détresse.

Les jours se succèdent, lentement, identiques, douloureux. Chaque soir, une petite fiole de bonheur artificiel se vide un peu plus.

« Enfin, Parvati, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Deux semaines sans voir mon Ron-ron ! Il va tellement me manquer ! Rhoo, je déteste les vacances ! »

C'est cette tirade insipide, débitée par une voix nasillarde et haut perchée, qui m'extirpe du sommeil bienfaiteur dans lequel j'étais plongée. La journée ne pouvait pas plus mal débuter. Je m'étire langoureusement, tâchant de fermer mon esprit aux niaiseries qui emplissent déjà le dortoir à une heure aussi matinale. Les paroles réconfortantes de Parvati me parviennent néanmoins :

« Ce n'est pas très long deux semaines. Et puis vous allez vous écrire, non ? »

Lavande semble émettre un couinement que j'interprète comme un acquiescement. Pauvre idiote ! Ne sait-elle donc pas que Ron déteste écrire ? Comme pour la contredire, je choisis ce moment précis pour sortir de mon lit, tirant les rideaux un peu plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Mes deux compagnes de chambres se tournent brièvement vers moi, puis reprennent leur conversation tandis que je rassemble mes affaires de toilette.

« Au fait, qu'as-tu prévu de lui offrir pour Noël ? »

Malgré moi, je suspends mon geste. Non, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle va lui offrir. Sans doute un objet ridicule et inutile qui ne lui plaira pas. Moi, je sais exactement ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Je le connais bien mieux qu'elle, c'est évident ! Fera-t-il semblant d'être ravi par son présent ? Merlin, venez-moi en aide !

Lavande affiche un air satisfait et lance un coup d'œil dans ma direction avant de répondre :

« Quelque chose dont il se souviendra toute sa vie ! »

Mon estomac vide se révulse instantanément. Je serre mes vêtements contre ma poitrine et me dirige dans la salle de bain tel un automate, claquant la porte derrière moi.

Inspirer.

Je ne vais pas craquer.

Expirer.

Cette fille est une véritable garce ! Si je m'écoutais, je lui jetterais un sort ! Non, non !

Inspirer, expirer.

Penchée au-dessus du lavabo, je reprends mes esprits. Je ne dois pas me laisser emporter par mes émotions. Ne rien laisser paraître. Jamais.

Leurs gloussements filtrent à travers les murs. Décidément, cette journée s'annonce mal.

Alors que nos dernières heures de cours s'achèvent, mes craintes se dissipent peu à peu. Ron est plus étourdi que jamais, bien plus concentré sur les plaisanteries qu'il ne cesse de débiter que sur l'exercice de ses sortilèges. L'approche imminente des vacances l'a toujours rendu euphorique et je me surprends moi-même à sourire à ses blagues idiotes.

Personne ne sait me faire rire comme lui. Pas même les jumeaux pour qui le rire est une véritable vocation. Mais je ne veux surtout pas lui faire le plaisir de savoir qu'il possède toujours ce pouvoir sur moi.

Attentive, je m'évertue à aider Harry à modifier la couleur de ses sourcils, premier pas vers la métamorphose humaine. Je sens que lui aussi à l'esprit ailleurs, certainement déjà au Terrier où il pourra passer ses journées en compagnie de Ginny, sans Dean pour lui gâcher le tableau. Comme je l'envie ! Jamais je n'ai éprouvé autant le désir de passer mes vacances au Terrier. Etre près de lui, vivre sous le même toit, partager les moments insignifiants du quotidien... Ironiquement, c'est la première fois que je n'y suis pas conviée.

Après quelques réprimandes sévères de ma part, Harry parvient enfin à réaliser l'exercice et je l'en félicite sincèrement lorsqu'un hoquet de surprise retentit. Nous nous tournons tous deux vers l'élément perturbateur qui s'avère être Ron et dont la lèvre supérieure est désormais ornée d'une ridicule moustache en guidon de vélo. S'en est trop. Toute la pression que je tente de contenir depuis des semaines retombe brusquement et je suis prise d'un incontrôlable fou rire. Les petites maladresses de mon ancien meilleur ami me manquent terriblement et je suis ravie d'être aux premières loges pour assister à l'une d'entre elles. Je le trouve tellement adorable lorsqu'il arbore son petit air boudeur. Mais, alors que je m'efforce d'ouvrir les yeux pour contempler cette expression que j'aime tant, je m'aperçois que c'est un regard assassin qu'il me lance. Telle une douche froide, ce regard me tempère instantanément. Bouleversée, je me retourne vers mon pupitre.

Fixant d'un œil morne la page de mon manuel, j'analyse les raisons de cette réaction inattendue.

Il ne s'est jamais formalisé de quelques petites railleries. Et pourquoi sa colère est-elle dirigée contre moi ? Au mieux, j'espérais qu'il se réjouisse de savoir encore me faire rire. Peut-être même aurait-il souri. Un sourire de sa part aurait illuminé mon cœur meurtri ! Au pire, j'escomptais l'indifférence qu'il me réserve depuis ce fameux jour. Mais pas la rancœur.

Le fil de mes pensées est interrompu à nouveau par un rire à briser du cristal. Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de satisfaire ma curiosité. Lavande et Parvati rient aux éclats devant la performance de Ron qui sautille sur sa chaise, le doigt pointé vers le plafond dans une absurde imitation de... moi !

De l'eau glacée semble désormais circuler dans mes veines. L'air parvient difficilement jusqu'à mes poumons. Soudain, le brouhaha incessant régnant dans la salle de classe est étouffé. Un voile opaque a recouvert mon champ de vision. Je ne me sens pas bien.

Je voudrais sortir de cette pièce et courir loin d'ici. Loin de Lui et de la souffrance qu'il m'inflige quotidiennement.

« Hermione ! Hermione, ça va ? »

La voix d'Harry me parvient de loin, mais elle me rappelle à l'ordre. Je ne peux me permettre de m'enfuir en plein cours.

Inspirer, expirer.

Je dois me reprendre. Je tente de chasser ce sentiment douloureux de rejet pour le remplacer par les douces sensations que me procurent mes rêves. Je m'accroche à ces bribes de souvenirs que je cultive précieusement. Savoir que je pourrais très bientôt les renouveler me permet de supporter les interminables minutes qui précèdent la fin du cours.

Au moment où la cloche retentit, je fourre maladroitement mes affaires dans mon sac et quitte précipitamment la salle. Je ne sais pas très bien où je vais. Ma vision est troublée par les larmes que je m'efforce de retenir depuis cet épisode.

Je pénètre dans les premières toilettes que je rencontre sur mon chemin et, après m'être assurée de leur vacuité d'un rapide coup d'œil, je me laisse aller à ma peine. Mon cœur se serre si douloureusement que j'ai la sensation qu'il est prêt à imploser. Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas mourir de chagrin ? L'image de Lui et d'Elle riant à mes dépends se rappelle cruellement à moi et peu à peu, je sens la fureur s'installer. Je retourne fébrilement mes affaires à la recherche de ma précieuse fiole tout en fulminant contre ce couple maudit. Mes doigts se referment enfin sur l'objet tant désiré que je décapsule avec impatience. Une chasse d'eau est tirée à ce moment-là et je réalise que je me trouve au su et à la vue de tout le monde. D'un geste vif, je referme le flacon et le replace dans mon sac, essuyant rageusement mon visage au passage. Je me précipite vers le lavabo et simule un lavage soigneux de mes mains.

Le sort semble s'acharner sur moi, car la personne sort du cabinet et vient se placer à mes côtés. Je baisse la tête de manière à ce que mes cheveux dissimulent mes yeux rougis et pour la toute première fois, je remercie mes parents et Merlin de m'avoir dotée d'une telle crinière.

« Bonjour, Hermione. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort. »

Luna ! Je peste silencieusement contre sa fichue clairvoyance tout en reniflant de manière à peine perceptible.

« Ça va aller. »

Je sens alors sa main qui tapote mon dos avec douceur. Je ne veux pas lire la pitié dans ses yeux comme je l'ai lue si souvent dans ceux de mes amis. Je dois quitter cette pièce. Vite. Lorsque je franchis la porte, Luna derrière moi essayant maladroitement de me consoler, je tombe nez à nez avec le visage soucieux d'Harry.

« Oh bonjour Harry, dit Luna. Est-ce que tu sais que tu as un sourcil jaune vif ?

- - Salut, Luna. Hermione, tu as laissé ça sur ta table… me dit-il en me tendant une pile de livres.

- Ah oui. » murmurai-je d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots.

Je lui adresse un faible sourire et détourne brièvement la tête pour essuyer les larmes qui perlent de nouveaux à mes yeux.

« Merci, Harry. Bon, il faut que j'y aille… »

J'attrape vivement mon sac et prends la fuite avant qu'il ne commence à me poser des questions.

Tandis que je me dirige vers les toilettes de Mimi, je me blâme pour ne pas avoir su garder le contrôle de mes émotions. Ce genre d'erreur ne doit plus jamais se reproduire. Dans ma hâte, j'ai bien failli être surprise.

Les crépitements du feu de cheminée résonnent dans la salle commune désertée. Blottie dans ses bras, je me délecte des caresses qu'il prodigue à mes cheveux, de ses baisers exquis, buvant ses promesses d'éternité comme le plus délicieux des nectars.

Soudain, je me sens tirée, arrachée à ma bienheureuse sérénité. Je lutte de toutes mes forces, je refuse d'y retourner. Mais retourner où exactement ?

« Hermione ! Hermione, réveille-toi, bon sang ! »

Ginny est en face de moi, le visage empourpré par la colère.

« Je savais bien que tu serais ici ! »

Son ton est cassant. L'esprit encore embrumé par ce rêve enivrant, je ne peux prononcer un mot. Mon regard ne quitte pas le flacon qu'elle retourne entre ses doigts.

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour résoudre tes problèmes ? Toi, la plus brillante élève de Poudlard ! »

Irritée d'avoir été extirpée à mon bonheur fugace, je tends la main pour récupérer mon bien, mais elle écarte vivement la sienne. Elle me jette un regard où transparaissent à la fois la colère et le mépris avant de me lancer le flacon à la figure.

« Si tu veux récupérer mon frère, il va falloir te secouer un peu ma belle ! »


End file.
